


Bognor Regis

by dragonwings948



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Who Novel, Friendship, The Crawling Terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: Clara reminds the Doctor of his promise to take her to the beach directly following the events of "The Crawling Terror." If you haven't read the book, (which you should) this will still be enjoyable!





	

            The TARDIS doors slammed behind Clara as the Doctor raced toward the console and, within a matter of minutes, sent the rotor churning. Clara leaned against the railing and sighed, massaging her temples to try and combat her terrible headache.

            “You don’t like goodbyes,” she pointed out, walking toward the console with slow, measured steps. “Those people risked their lives to save the planet, and you can’t even manage to thank them or stay around long enough to tell them goodbye.”

            “I’ve never liked goodbyes,” he corrected, still fiddling with the controls. “Besides, military people were about to come and ask questions. And that, Clara Oswald, is my cue to leave.”

            Clara leaned her elbows on the console, exhaustion coming over her like a wave now that the adrenaline had faded. She yawned and covered her mouth with her hand.

            “I think I’m going to rest before we go to that beach you promised me.”

            The Doctor straightened and raised his eyebrows. “Promise? When?”

            Clara smiled at the look of alarm on his face. “After you saved me.” She almost stepped forward to hug him, almost reached out her hand to take hold of his like she would have done with the last Doctor…but she was still getting used to how different he was. He didn’t like hugs, holding her hand, or any physical contact whatsoever. So, she settled for conveying a hug with her eyes and her smile. “Thank you, Doctor. It was…terrible, on that planet.”

            A small smile twitched at the Doctor’s lips. “You were in the body of an alien creature, Clara! What I wouldn’t have given to be in your place. What was it like?”

            “What was it like?” Clara crossed her arms over her chest. Of course he _would_ be eager to know about memories she was trying so hard to forget. She stared at the bright green light of the time rotor, recalling the memories to the front of her mind. “I was scared out of my mind,” she chuckled heartlessly, shaking her head. “It was like a dream; I couldn’t believe that it was _me,_ a scorpion thing with six legs and huge claws and such an awful voice…” A shudder ran down her spine as she closed her eyes and remembered it so clearly.

            “I’m sorry,” the Doctor muttered. Clara opened her eyes to see him frowning at her. “I didn’t know…”

            “It’s fine. It’s over, it’s fine,” she said firmly, more to herself than him. “You saved me like I knew you would,” she continued in a softer tone, “and that’s all that matters.”

            He flashed a quick smile and then looked down at the console. “So, besides the memories and the headache…are you okay?” His eyes softened, if only the tiniest bit, when he looked up at her.

            “Fine.” She nodded. “Really, I’m fine. As long as bugs can’t get onto the TARDIS,” she added with a smile.

            The Doctor shook his head. “I don’t want to see another arachnid for a long time. And certainly not a giant one either.”            

            Clara chuckled and then yawned again, her eyelids beginning to droop closed.

            “Go see to your human needs,” the Doctor said, waving a hand toward the corridor. “I don’t _think_ the TARDIS moved your room this time, but I’m not making any promises. I think she’s been cross with you for not staying on all the time.”

            “I’ll hope for the best,” she muttered, starting toward the door.

            “When you wake up we’ll go straight to Bognor Regis, just as I promised. No bugs, no annoying military people, just a day at the beach.”

            Clara looked over her shoulder just as the Doctor grinned.

“What do you say, Clara Oswald?”

            She smiled at him. “The beach it is, then.”

 

 

 


End file.
